kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Last Stand
was the very first game to get badges on Kongregate. It's a Shooter where you defend your base from waves of zombies while waiting to be rescued. The game was sponsored by ArmorGames and developed by Chris "Con" Condon. It was his very first official Flash game. The game music is an original soundtrack by James Cussen. It is the first game of a series of "The Last Stand" games, the sequel being The Last Stand 2. __TOC__ Controls Move the mouse cursor to aim, and tap the left mouse button to fire. The player can walk around the area enclosured by his barricade using the WASD keys. Pressing Space switches weapons if the player has a secondary weapon, and R reloads the current weapon. ESC opens up the Options Menu, which pauses the game. Gameplay The game revolves around shooting down waves of zombies in order to survive. Each night, a wave of different zombies, ranging from fat, resistant zombies, to zombies wearing protective armor, attack the player's base. The appearance of each zombie is randomized and there are over 3.500 zombie appearances possible within the game. The player and any survivors he may have found between the levels must shoot down the zombies before they can tear down the barricades. The player will always be on the right side of the screen behind the barricade and zombies will always come from the left. It is only possible to control one character regardless of how many survivors you have found. The barricade, the main line of defense, has a total of 100 Health, value which is not automatically replenished unless you invest time if to it. If the zombies tear it down to the point where its Health becomes 0, they invade the player's base and kill him, who becomes a zombie and the game ends. During the day-time between the zombie waves, the player has 12 hours to repair the barricade, search for weapons or search for survivors. Every hour spent repairing will repair 5 Health, with 5 extra Health being repaired per hour with each extra survivor. The more hours spent on searching for survivors will increase the chance of finding more of them. The player's base can have a maximum of 7 people, counting himself. When searching for weapons, each hour spent fills up a weapons bar by a certain amount depending on how many survivors the player currently has. When this bar is full, the player will find a new weapon, with each weapon being found in a specific order. You must find the revolver before you can find the Submachine Gun (SMG), and so on and so forth. There is a total of 11 different weapons in the game, however the player may only bring two weapons with him to defend the barricade for the Day. Unfortunately, it is not possible to equip the other survivors with anything else than the standard pistol. The goal of the game is to survive all 20 Nights of zombie invasion. If the player can make it this long, rescue will come and the game will have been beaten. Weapons All weapons have infinite ammo, but need to be reloaded. They are found in a specific order, as listed below. *'Pistol': The standard pistol. Holds 17 bullets per clip. *'.357 Revolver': It is far stronger than the Pistol and holds 6 bullets per clip. Obtained on the 3rd night, after killing a Police zombie. *'UMP 45': An automatic gun that holds 25 bullets per clip, very powerful. *'Shotgun': A spread-shot gun that has immense power. It holds a total of 8 bullets per clip, but bullets have to be individually reloaded, process which can be interrupted if need be. Dropped by Biker Zombie *'Chainsaw': It's a melee weapon with 99 "ammo" that is reloaded very quickly. Only works at a very short rage, but is very powerful and useful when a lot of zombies are clustered together at your barricade. *'Sawn-off Shotgun': It's a shotgun missing its barrel. It is the most powerful weapon per shot at short range. However, it only shoots twice before it runs out of ammo and needs to be slowly reloaded. *'Hunting Rifle': Extremely powerful gun and works wonders for Headshot Hunters. It needs to be reloaded after every shot. It pierces through enemies. *'Uzi': Automatic. Very fast shooting and holds 50 bullets per clip. However, each shot deals a very small amount of damage. *'M4A1': Automatic. Very fast shooting and holds 30 bullets per clip. Medium damage per shot. *'AK47': The very last weapon in the game. It's considerably strong and fast-shooting - holds 30 bullets per clip. *'Barret': The ultimate weapon. It is loud, devastating, and reloads quickly. The only drawback is the weapon's "kick". Once you have the Barrett, you can't lose. Plot You are a survivor of a Zombie apocalypse, stranded from normal civilization. The only way out is waiting for rescue, so you build a barricade to defend yourself at night, when zombies attack, and look for supplies and other survivors in during the day. Between Nights, the player can click on the protagonist's diary for added info. The game ends with a beautiful dawn and multiple Army helicopters appearing, one of which approaches you and rescues you and your teammates. There is a cliffhanger at the end - "Well done. You survived 20 days and nights. Where to from now? Who knows, it's a new day." This creates path for the sequel, The Last Stand 2. Walkthrough Tips for the Hard badge are on the 4th paragraph To get the Medium badge, all you need to do is survive until the end of the 20th night. Keep in mind that Headshots are more effective, and that you have unlimited ammo, despite having to reload. Destroy running zombies first, or zombies that are already destroying your barricade. Always move to the level of the zombie you're shooting, since at weird angles the Hit Detection isn't so good. Never forget to invest all your 12 hours. After the first day, you should keep your barricade at at least 70+ of Health and invest ALL remaining hours in Survivor Searching. You'll need a lot of those right now. For the second day, also invest everything at Survivor Searching. You should have about 4-6 survivors with you, now. At the third night, right after the second day, you'll get a .357 Revolver without even looking for weapons. After that, keep your barricade Health at 90+ and distribute the remaining points between Gun Searching and Survivor Searching (if you're not at 6!). The 4th gun you get from Gun Searching is the Hunting Rifle, which is immensely helpful for the Hard badge. The Barret is a better weapon than the Hunting Rifle. However, it's not as good for Headshots. Always keep your chainsaw as a Secondary Weapon, because it's extremely useful for cleaning up zombies that are clustered in your barricade. Keep killing off the zombies on the head and you'll get both badges in no time! Badges |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand |descrip = Get 500 kills with headshots during a single game }} |url = http://www.kongregate.com/games/ConArtists/the-last-stand |descrip = Survive the zombie onslaught long enough to be rescued without dying once }} Trivia *Originally, the Sniper Badge was labeled as Impossible and had a requirement of 700 headshots during a single game. However, deemed unfitting, the badge was tuned down to a Hard badge and had its requirement also tuned down. *The Survivor Badge was only added much later than the first, which is why the Medium badge appears under the Hard badge. *This game contains controversial glitches that allow the player to repeat levels without a loss of headshot count, essentially making the Hard badge one of the most simple to achieve when combined with a Chainsaw glitch that makes the Hunting Rifle an automatic weapon. Last Stand Last Stand